Hurt
by TaeKai
Summary: Hanya butuh beberapa jam membuat Jongin menjawab 'Ya' pada kelimat cinta yang diutarakan Luhan. Beberapa jam, hanya beberapa jam. Tidak ada hari, bulan bahkan tahun. Jongin lupa pada sosok yang bahkan baru ditolaknya. Jongin.. lupa Oh Sehun/ HUNKAI HANKAI/GS for Kai


Tittle : Hurt

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Hurt, Romantic, Angst

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Warning : GS

.

.

.

"Cinta pertama Jongin adalah Luhan. Tapi.. apakah cinta terakhir Jongin juga Luhan?"

.

.

Kehidupan bebas membuat siapapun lupa diri, kehidupan bebas membuat siapapun tidak sadar akan status mereka dan kehidupan bebas akan berakhir dengan menyakitkan.

Rumah mewah dikawasan elite itu terlihat ramai, mobil-mobil berjajar rapi membentuk barisan tanpa komando, seakan mengadu siapa yang paling mewah. Anak belum cukup umur masuk silih berganti ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Bukan! Tempat ini bukan tempat wanita jalang yang membuka pahanya dengan suka rela untuk siapapun. Tempat ini hanya rumah mewah keluarga Oh, Oh Sehun putra kedua keluarga Oh membuat party besar-besaran untuk kelulusan mereka.

Jika ditelusuri lebih dalam lagi, kalian akan tahu seperti apa isi rumah Oh Sehun. Dipojok ruangan sana ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman dalam diam. Tangan namja itu bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk mengelus dengan sensual kulit yeojachingunya itu. Pakaian terbukanya membuat sang namja mudah untuk memegang apapun yang ia mau dari sang yeoja.

"Hentikan bodoh!" seseorang melempar bungkus rokok pada mereka yang masih memangut satu sama lain.

"Cih, mengganggu saja! Cari kesenanganmu sendiri Xi Luhan!" namja tersebut tidak terima jika kesenangannya diganggu. Matanya melotot marah.

"Tenang Park Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja padamu. Aku tidak ingin setelah acara ini esok kau harus menikah dengan Nona Byun yang galak itu.." Luhan sedikit meledek Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun –kekasih Chanyeol-.

"Tutup mulutmu Luhan! Lama tidak bertemu denganmu malah membuatku ingin membunuhmu!" Baekhyun memulai kata-kata pedasnya.

"Huuu, aku takut.." Luhan membuat ekspresi se cute mungkin yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutar kepalanya dan merasa mual seketika.

Xi Luhan, mahasiswa jurusan musik yang terkenal badboy. Dibalik wajahnya yang ramah dan tampan terdapat sejuta kepalsuan yang membuat semua orang tidak menyangka tentang namja itu.

Untuk apa seorang mahasiswa datang keparty kelulusan bocah menengah atas?

Jawabannya satu. Karena Xi Luhan adalah anak dari pemilik rumah ini. Xi Luhan adalah kakak dari Oh Sehun. Marga mereka memang berbeda. Luhan lebih memilih memakai marga ibunya yang telah lama menginggal. Mereka bertiga larut dalam obrolan panjang. Memang pada dasarnya mereka akrab satu sama lain.

"Annyeong.." seorang gadis berambut panjang datang menyapa mereka.

"Hai cantik.." Chanyeol tidak segan-segan memuji gadis tersebut di depan Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak akan pernah marah.

"Jongin kemarilah.." Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Jongin mendekat, berjalan dengan begitu anggun. Gaun berwarna putih sangat cocok dikenakannya. Rambut terurai panjang membuat daya tarik tersendiri bagi orang yang melihat Jongin.

Luhan terpanah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan mengakui seorang gadis yang begitu sempurna. Bentuk tubuhnya, rambutnya, wajahnya sungguh memikat semua orang. Luhan tersenyum simpul dan Chanyeol bisa melihat senyum Luhan itu.

"Kau kemari bersama siapa Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mengelus surai panjang Jongin.

"Aku datang bersama Kyungsoo eonnie.." jawab Jongin dengan tersenyum manis. Bibirnya merah merekah dan matanya tenggelam dalam senyuman manisnya.

Luhan tersenyum menatap gadis itu. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol melihatnya. Chanyeol tahu jika Luhan akan tertarik pada Jongin bahkan Chanyeol yakin tidak ada satu orangpun yang tidak akan tertarik kepada adik kecilnya.

"Kyungsoo mana sayang?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Jongin sayang. Tatapan matanya lembut, begitupula Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo pergi bersama Suho oppa." Bahkan cara menjawabnya juga anggun.

"Hei Jongin sayang! Ini teman kami sekaligus hyung dari Oh –brengsek- Sehunmu itu." ujar Chanyeol, Luhan menoleh dan menatap tajam manik bening Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran bodoh Chanyeol seperti biasa.

"Andai Sehun sudah disini, mati kau." Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ucapan Luhan, pandangan Luhan teralihkan kepada gadis anggun disamping Baekhyun.

"Namaku Xi Luhan. Kau pasti Kim Jongin." Luhan duduk diantara Jongin dan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mendenguskan nafas sebal dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke samping.

"Aku sudah menyebutkan tadi bodoh!" Luhan bahkan terlihat bodoh seperti itu.

"Apa itu masalah untukmu Byun?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi gadis dengan ucapan pedas itu, ucapan pedasnya sama saja dengan sang nyonya Byun. Buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, ingat pepatah itu?

"Jongin-ah, kau tahu tidak orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui?" Luhan bertanya aneh dan bangkit dari duduknya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu.

"Mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih.." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

Jongin menunggu lanjutan kalimat Luhan dengan antusias.

"Dan mereka berada disebelah kanan kirimu," setelah mengatakan itu Luhan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menghindari high heel melayang ke kepalanya. "Bye Jongin manis, nanti kita bertemu lagi Baby.." Luhan lari menuju tangga. Sebelum menaiki tangga dengan sempatnya Luhan mengedipkan matanya genit kearah Jongin membuat Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka.

"Apa-apaan dia! Jangan lihat dia Jongin-ah. Dia itu gila seperti dongsaengnya yan-" sepertinya Byun Baekhyun harus menjaga omongan pedasnya itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang gila itu noona Byun yang terhormat?" Sehun memotong ucapan Baekhyun yang sedikit menjelekan namanya itu walau kenyataannya Baekhyun sudah sering menjelekan dirinya secara langsung ataupun dibelakangnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia baby, ayo ikut aku." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin pelan. Jongin mengikuti Sehun. Siapapun yang melihat Jongin dan Sehun saat ini pasti mereka berfikir jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi perlu diingat bahwa mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Bukan tapi belum, itu yang sering Sehun ucapkan kepada Baekhyun jika menyinggung hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Sehun menuntun Jongin ke taman belakang rumahnya, Jongin tidak terlihat keberatan dengan Sehun. Tapi, bukan berarti Jongin menyukai Sehun. Bukan, bukan Jongin membenci Sehun. Hanya saja Jongin tidak –belum- bisa menerima Sehun.

"Kenapa kita kesini Sehun? Disini gelap." Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sehun. Tempat ini gelap. Seperti tidak ada lampu yang meneranginya dan Jongin sangat takut kegelapan.

Sehun berhenti berjalan, tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Jongin. Jongin memandang bingung.

"Jongin…" Sehun berkata lirih tetapi terdengar tegas dan lantang, suara beratnya terdengar lebih berat lagi.

"Ya?" Jongin bingung untuk menanggapinya, sejujurnya Jongin sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ini sudah terjadi berulang-ulang. Dan dia sudah terbiasa atas itu.

Sehun berlutut di depan Jongin. Lutut kanannya dia jadikan tumpuan, tangannya masih setia memegang tangan halus Jongin.

"Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tepat setelah pertanyaan itu semua lampu menyala. Jongin terdiam menatap Sehun. Walaupun ini sudah terjadi berulang-ulang tetapi Jongin masih terlihat risih.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dengan gelisah dan matanya bertemu dengan mata indah seseorang yang berada di balkon. Seseorang itu tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan kata singkat tanpa suara yang Jongin tangkap dengan baik. Jongin menghadap Sehun yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya.

"Mianhae.." Hanya itu yang mampu Jongin ucapkan.

Sehun tahu artinya itu, Sehun sudah terbiasa dan mungkin Sehun sudah kebal dengan penolakan Jongin yang terlampau sering.

Bagi Jongin, Sehun adalah laki-laki baik bahkan terlalu baik baginya. Tapi hatinya tidak untuk Sehun dan bukan untuk Sehun. Jongin menyadari itu. Jongin hanya tidak ingin terlalu menyakiti Sehun. Baginya lebih baik menolak dengan halus daripada menerima tapi tidak mencintai.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian berdiri. Menarik Jongin kepelukannya. Jongin tidak bergeming hanya kata maaf yang terus Jongin lontarkan.

"Tidak apa-apa.." ujar Sehun tepat ditelinga Jongin.

Jongin melihat ke balkon kembali dan seseorang itu tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Jongin membalas senyuman tersebut dengan sangat cantik dan seseorang itu mengatakan kata itu kembali.

"_**Saranghae"**_

Dan Jongin hanya bisa menunduk dengan pipi memerah. Seseorang itu yang membuat hatinya bergetar dan Jongin mengakui dia telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang itu.

.

.

Jongin duduk dipojok ruangan sendirian. Sengaja mengasingkan –menjauh- diri orang-orang yang gila pesta itu. Jongin tidak terlalu suka pesta. Hanya saja ini adalah terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan kemungkinan mereka bertemu akan susah, entah kenapa Jongin lebih suka duduk sendirian dengan mengamati orang-orang berlalu lalang ketimbang menikmati pesta mewah seperti ini. Umurnya yang baru 17 tahun itu menamatkan pendidikan menengah atasnya di sekolah yang ternama di Seoul.

Seseorang mendekat, duduk di sebelah Jongin dengan membawa dua gelas minuman yang bahkan Jongin tidak tahu apa namanya. Jongin anak penurut, tidak suka membantah dan juga selalu menjaga dirinya dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin jikalau menghadapi situasi yang tidak bisa dibilang aman untuk dirinya.

"Mau minum?" namja itu memberikan satu gelas yang dibawanya dan memberikannya kepada Jongin. Jongin ragu, apakah ia harus menerimanya ataukah menolaknya. Ingat! Jongin itu anak penurut dan eommanya sudah sering memperingatkannya untuk tidak minum minuman yang mencolok dan beralkohol.

"Tidak terimakasih." Tolaknya halus.

"Jadi bagaimana?" namja itu bertanya kepada Jongin. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak terlalu mengerti maksud namja disampinya itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana apanya?" tanyanya dengan mengerutkan keningnya, namja disampingnya tersenyum.

'_Cantik, manis dan juga polos..' _ujarnya dalam hati.

"Ucapanku tadi dibalkon." Oke, sekarang Jongin tahu maksud namja disampinya.

"Tidak tahu. Kita baru saja kenal Luhan-sshi, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu." Jongin membuang mukanya kesamping, menghindari kontak mata secara langsung dengan namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ya kau benar, tapi apa kau tidak percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama?" Luhan memandang wajah cantik disebelahnya. Hatinya bergetar begitu wajah cantik itu menatapnya dalam.

"Pandangan pertama? Tentu aku percaya bahkan sekarang aku merasakannya." Jongin tersenyum manis dihadapan Luhan. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, Luhan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin yang terdiam dan..

CUP

Satu kecupan singkat dari Luhan membuat pipi Jongin memanas. Jongin tersenyum hangat dan mengecup balik bibir Luhan.

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya?" Tanya Jongin dengan tersenyum nakal.

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Mau keluar denganku dari tempat ini?" Jongin mengangguk, tangannya ditarik lembut oleh Luhan. Keluar dari pesta membosankan untuk orang-orang seperti Jongin yang memang tidak suka dengan pesta.

Luhan membawa Jongin ke mobilnya. Mengendarai mobil mewahnya keluar dari rumah mewah yang ia tinggali selama ini. Jongin hanya terdiam, terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Luhan. Bagaimanapun dia perempuan yang diajarkan sopan santun, bagaimana bisa sekarang ia pergi bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya dan beberapa menit yang lalu ia mencium bibir namja tersebut. Anggap saja Jongin sedang tidak sadar saat melakukan hal tersebut oke?

"Kita mau kemana Luhan-sshi?" Tanya Jongin, sejujurnya Jongin tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan dimana dia bersama orang asing. Walaupun orang asing yang dia temui kakak sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertamannya.

"Jangan takut Jongin, aku tidak akan menculikmu." Luhan terkekeh melihat Jongin yang mungkin belum terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. "Dan panggil aku oppa oke?" lanjut Luhan dengan tersenyum tampan seperti biasa.

"Emm, baiklah Luhan oppa.." jawab Jongin malu-malu.

Sekali lagi Luhan terkekeh melihat Jongin yang malu-malu.

Mobil mewah Luhan terus menembus malam yang gelap. Luhan sesekali melirik dengan ekor matanya yang tajam kearah Jongin yang masih saja enggan menatap wajahnya. Jongin menyadari jika Luhan diam-diam melihat kearahnya, pipinya memanas. Luhan tersenyum, beruntungnya Luhan bisa memberi cinta pertama kepada seseorang manis disampingnya. Luhan akui selama ini dia playboy. Bukan karena napsu ingin memiliki tapi mencari orang yang tepat untuk dimilikinya.

"Jongin, ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Tanya Luhan tanpa melihat kesamping dimana Jongin telah menatapnya intens.

"Tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Jongin kembali menatap keluar. Manatap mobil yang lalu lalang dengan senyum yang manis.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada tempat yang kau ingin kunjungi, aku ada tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi, kita kesana." Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

.

.

"Kenapa kita ketempat seperti ini? Kau tahu ini sangat dingin." Jongin hanya menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan dan sekarang Luhan mengajak Jongin pergi ke bukit yang bahkan Jongin tidak tahu apa dan dimana sekarang.

Jongin masih menggosok-gosokan lengannya. Ah ini terlalu dingin. Jongin tidak pernah tahan dengan dingin. Dingin akan membuatnya flu dan Jongin sangat benci dengan flu. Itu membuatnya tidak leluasa melakukan apapun. Luhan tersenyum melihat Jongin, tanpa berfikir panjang Luhan melepaskan jaket tebalnya dan memakaikannya pada Jongin.

Jongin tersentak kaget.

Wajah Luhan terlalu dekat, jika saja Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping maka bibir merahnya akan bertemu dengan bibir Luhan.

Jongin tersipu malu.

Luhan memeluk Jongin dari belakang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hangat. Satu kata yang Jongin ucapkan dalam hati. Jongin merasa diperlakukan bagai seorang putri dan tentunya putri yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki pangeran setampan Luhan. Oh sepertinya Jongin lupa pada sosok yang selalu menunggunya setiap hari untuk mengatakan 'Ya' ketika seseorang tersebut selalu mengucapkan kata cinta yang tulus dan ingin mengikat dirinya.

"Apakah sudah hangat?" Tanya Luhan dengan mengeratkan pelukannya dan membimbing Jongin duduk dibawah sinar rembulan yang cerah.

"Tentu.." jawab Jongin dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Luhan. Luhan tersenyum hangat dan mengelus surai hitam Jongin yang panjang. Sangat lebut, seakan-akan hancur jika ditekan dengan kasar.

"Jongin, kau tahu aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini dalam hidupku. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat mengatakan hal seperti ini. Tapi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Luhan mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan sangat rapih hingga menjadi kalimat yang membuat Jongin tersenyum.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Sampai menit ke lima Jongin masih terdiam. Luhan masih setia menunggu balasan Jongin. di genggamnya tangan Jongin, Luhan ingin menyalurkan kepercayaan agar Jongin yakin akan dirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ini hal yang baru ia rasakan selama ia mengatakan hal-hal cinta –bualan- kepada mantan kekasihnya yang tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari-jari yang ada ditangan dan kakinya itu.

"Aku akan mencobanya Lu.." ujar Jongin malu-malu.

"Panggil aku oppa, Jongin-ah.." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih yang tiada hentinya pada Jongin.

Hanya butuh beberapa jam membuat Jongin menjawab 'Ya' pada kelimat cinta yang diutarakan Luhan. Beberapa jam, hanya beberapa jam. Tidak ada hari, bulan bahkan tahun. Jongin lupa pada sosok yang bahkan baru ditolaknya.

Jongin lupa Oh Sehun.

.

.

Sehun gelisah. Sudah lewat satu jam sejak pestanya selesai tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menemukan Jongin dimana-mana. Bahkan tengah malam akan datang lima menit lagi. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Suho duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun. Sehun hanya melihat gerbang, jam tangan dan handphone. Sehun tahu dibalik dalang ini adalah hyungnya, Xi Luhan. Luhan yang membawa Jongin keluar tanpa menginggat waktu. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan Kim Taemin –eomma Jongin- yang akan memarahinya nanti. Taemin sudah cukup menyeramkan jika sudah menyangkut putrinya. Beruntung Kim Minho suami dari Taemin berada di Amerika.

Terbesit rasa sakit, yah bagaimanapun Sehun sangat-sangat mencintai Jongin. Bagi Sehun Jongin adalah mutiara yang harus dijaga. Walaupun sekarang Jongin bersama hyungnya tetap saja Sehun khawatir. Tidak pernah satu detikpun Sehun untuk tidak khawatir tentang Jongin. Bahkan pesta ini selesai begitu cepat.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian berdua tidak menjegat Luhan membawa Jongin pergi?" Sehun kembali mengomel kepada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

"Begini Tuan Oh yang terhormat. Pertama, kami melihat itu dari kejauhan. Kedua, rumahmu sangat luas bagaimana aku bisa menjegat gadismu itu. Ketiga, Jongin pergi dengan hyungmu dan keempat, kenapa kau harus khawatir?" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan begitu rinci –baginya- tapi bagi Sehun itu adalah jawaban yang sama sekali ia harapkan.

"Kalian bisa memanggilnya kan?" Sehun masih tidak mau kalah, sifat keras kepala Sehun memang lebih mendarah daging.

"Memanggilnya? Kau bodoh atau idiot Tuan Oh, musik yang berada di dalam kau kira itu tidak keras hah?" Chanyeol mulai kesal, Sehun memang tidak akan pernah mau kalah apapun menyangkut Jongin. gadis cantik yang sudah ia sayangi melebihi nyawanya –mungkin-.

"Bisa kalian diam? Aku bosan melihat kalian bertengkar sedari tadi. Kita kan sudah menghubungi Luhan, Luhan juga sudah mengatakan jika mereka sedang pulang kesini. Jadi kalian tenang saja." Sebagai tetua dari mereka Suho memiliki kewajiban untuk menasehati ataupun menegur mereka bertiga.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan oppa." Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun dengan jari lentiknya.

"Diamlah noona, aku malas melayanimu." Sehun memutar matanya malas, sedangkan Baekhyun menggerutu sebal.

Noona?

Sehun memanggilnya noona? Apa dia terlihat setua itu untuk dipanggil noona. Walau kenyataannya Sehun lebih muda beberapa bulan dari dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa Sehun tidak pantas memanggilnya noona. Tentunya melihat wajahnya yang masih imut, bahkan sangat imut –pikirnya-.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia adalah manusia paling tenang disana walau kenyataannya Kyungsoo adalah saudara dari Jongin yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin Jongin baik-baik saja. Walaupun tidak terlalu mengenal Luhan, tapi Kyungsoo berfikir Luhan pasti orang baik. Seburuk-buruknya keturunan keluarga Oh, mereka pasti akan menggunakan akalnya.

"Itu mobil Luhan." Suho menunjuk mobil mewah yang masuk ke pekarangan keluarga Oh.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, mempertajam penglihatan jarak jauh. Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di dada, ingin rasanya menghajar Luhan –hyungnya- yang membawa Jongin pergi tanpa seizinnya. Bukan. Sehun hanya memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Entah apa itu. Sehun hanya merasa jika Luhan akan merebut Jongin darinya.. yeah mungkin itu.

Hanya hitungan detik keduanya berdiri di depan Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho dan juga Kyungsoo. Sehun menggeram lirih melihat tautan tangan keduanya. Senyum tidak pernah pudar dari wajah Jongin, Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat Jongin begitu senang? Tapi Sehun mengurungkan niatannya melihat Jongin tersenyum dengan sesekali melirik kesamping kanannya dimana Luhan berdiri dengan senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman Jongin.

"Jadi kemana kalian pergi?" Baekhyun membuka suara, melihat Sehun terdiam gadis itu sudah tahu bahwa namja yang bertengkar dengannya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kami? Hanya berjalan-jalan saja." Jawab Luhan cuek dan memutar matanya bosan melihat tampang teman-temannya yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Ah, aku ingin memberitahukan kalian sesuatu." Luhan tersenyum cerah saat ini. Wajahnya makin tampan jika tersenyum, Jongin tahu apa yang akan Luhan katakana. Pipi Jongin memerah samar. "Aku dan Jongin resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.." Luhan berkata ceria dengan mengangkat tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Jongin keatas.

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya tidak percaya. Chanyeol memandang tak mengerti pada pasangan baru itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Suho mengangkat alis sebelahnya bingung, sedangkan Sehun? Entahlah, Sehun sendiri bingung untuk berekspresi seperti apa. Jongin dengan Luhan? Demi Tuhan mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Kenapa? Batin Baekhyun memandang Sehun khawatir. Yeah, bagaimanapun Baekhyun dapat merasakan perasaan Sehun. Bahkan badan Sehun menegang mendengar pengakuan dari Luhan.

Luhan menatap mereka bingung.

Ada apa dengan semuanya?

"Ah! Jongin sebaiknya kita pulang. Eomma mu sudah menghubungiku sedari tadi.." Kyungsoo mengangkat suaranya dan berjalan menuju Jongin. menuntun tangannya pergi dari rumah Sehun.

"Selamat malam." ujar Jongin sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo diam, mebih memilih fokus pada jalan di depannya. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum entah kenapa. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik saudara manisnya itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Bukankah Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka berada dalam keheningan seperti ini? Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan suaranya seperti biasanya?

"Ada apa eonni?" Jongin bertanya langsung pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, kemudian menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Jongin polos atau bodoh sebenarnya? Apa Jongin tidak peka terhadap reaksi yang tadi Sehun berikan padanya?

"Bukankah kau baru bertemu dengan Luhan oppa tadi?" Kyungsoo menepikan mobilnya, kemudian menatap Jongin tepat dimatanya.

"Ya, aku baru mengenalnya tadi. Kenapa?"

Kenapa?

Kyungsoo tidak habis fikir untuk saat ini. Kenapa Jongin bertanya kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kyungsoo menatap Jongin jengkel. Ia tidak tahu jika adik manisnya ini sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Kenapa kau berpacaran dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin semakin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku dan Luhan oppa? Ya karena kami saling mencintai.." jawab Jongin enteng, mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan melihat Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas.

"Well, kalian baru saja bertemu. Bagimana bisa?"

"Karena kami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.."

Pandangan pertama? What the hell?

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak peduli dengan cinta pertama. Baginya cinta pertama adalah ilusi yang salah dan tidak patut untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup. Realistis! Tapi itulah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lebih menyukai berfikir dengan logika dari pada dengan perasaan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?" ucapan Kyungsoo membuat tubuh Jongin menegang.

Sehun?

Bagaimana Jongin tidak memikirkan tentang perasaan Sehun.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya, benar kata Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Jongin bisa sejahat itu terhadap Sehun? Tatapan Sehun tadi, bagaimana Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun terluka? Jahat sekali kau Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tahu adik manisnya sedang menyesali perbuatannya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin tidak bermaksud menyakiti namja sebaik Sehun itu dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin hanya belum menyadari apa arti cinta. Jongin belum bisa memandang perasaannya, yang Jongin tahu hanyalah menuruti nafsu ataupun kemauan yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, bagaimanapun juga Sehun sudah menunggumu sejak lama. Sehun amat setia padamu Jongin, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal. Dan kurasa kau tahu jika Sehun dan Luhan itu kakak-beradik. Kau akan lebih menyiksa Sehun, Jongin." cukup. ucapan Kyungsoo sudah membuat Jongin ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Jongin sadar, dan sangat sadar jika Sehun memang sangat setia bahkan rela menunggunya sampai selama ini.

Entahlah. Jongin belum bisa mengakui perasaannya.

Luhan?

Bagiamana dengan Luhan? Jongin sendiri belum yakin jika ia mencintai Luhan pada pandangan pertama. Yang Jongin lihat dari Luhan hanyalah kepribadian yang mungkin sama dengannya dan juga sifat romantisnya.

Romantis?

Ck, bahkan Sehun lebih romantic dari Luhan, Kim Jongin!

.

.

Sehun mematung. Hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan saat ini. Sehun memandang Luhan nyalang. Ada perasaan kecewa yang terlihat dari sorot mata Sehun. Luhan menatap adiknya dengan sedikit penyesalan. Dia tidak ingin menjadi namja munafik. Luhan menyukai Jongin. Walaupun Luhan tahu jika Jongin adalah gadis manis yang dicintai adik kandungnya ini.

"Hyung.." suara Sehun bergetar dan sedikit serak. Bahkan suaranya terlalu sulit keluar. Luhan memandang Sehun yang berdiri disamping sofa berwarna tenang itu.

Luhan memandang, tapi Luhan tidak bersuara. Entahlah, suaranya seperti tercekat dan tidak dan sulit dikeluarkan. Masih dengan memandang Sehun, Luhan menghela nafas dan menggumamkan satu kata yang dimengerti Sehun, "Ya?" pelan, tapi Sehun mendengarnya.

"Aku pernah bercerita denganmu. Aku mencintai seorang gadis yang sangat manis padamu kan?" Luhan mengagguk tahu. "Kau tahu berapa lama aku mengejarnya? Berapa kali aku mengatakan perasaanku berulang-ulang dan berapa kali dia menolakku? Hahh, sangat sakit hyung. Dia bahkan hanya menganggapku sebagi temannya saja tidak lebih. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya.." terlihat menyedihkan Oh Sehun kali ini, tidak ada Oh Sehun yang dingin, yang ada hanya Oh Sehun yang menyedihkan.

Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun. Terlalu sulit baginya melakukan pembelaan.

"Aku menyukainya sedari kecil. Kami selalu satu kelas, dia baik dan selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun. Senyumannya sangat manis dan mata sayu yang lucu. Dia terlalu sempurna. Aku mengatakan perasaanku biasanya satu bulan tiga kali. Walaupun hasilnya sama. Aku akan selalu ditolak olehnya. Tak sedikit bukan waktu yang bahkan tidak berujung apapun?" Sehun bertanya ambigu dan matanya masih setia menatap Luhan yang beberapa langkah darinya.

"Aku tahu semua yang disukainya ataupun yang dibencinya. Hanya satu yang aku tidak tahu tentangnya hyung. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu menolakku sekalipun aku masih menunggunya sampai saat ini. Tapi yang aku sangat kecewakan adalah.." Sehun diam sesaat, hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Luhan melihat raut wajah adiknya. Tidak dapat terbaca sama sekali. Sedih, kecewa bahkan merasa dikhianati. Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan baca dari raut wajah Sehun. Sehun menunduk sejenak, menatap lantai putih yang dipijakinya.

"Sehun.."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan tersenyum perih.

"Kau sangat beruntung hyung. Tidak perlu waktu lama untukmu mendapatkannya, satu hari kan? Ah, bahkan tidak sampai satu hari. Berbeda denganku yang mengejarnya bertahun-tahun tanpa hasil. Kau memang selalu bisa mengikat siapapun hyung, bahkan Jongin yang sulit berhadapan dengan orang baru langsung bisa beradaptasi denganmu dan.. menjadi kekasihmu. Selamat hyung atas hubunganmu dengan Jongin." Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga, menaiki hingga anak ke tiga. Sehun berbalik lagi, menatap Luhan yang terdiam.

"Ah, hyung.." Sehun kembali memanggil Luhan.

"Selamat kau juga berhasil membuatku sakit hati.." dan tepat saat itu Sehun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan teriakan Luhan yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut, Jongin tidak bisa sama sekali memejamkan mata indahnya. Pikiranya selalu melayang kepada Sehun. Ucapan Kyungsoo selalu terdengar olehnya, ini seperti bisikan. Bahkan lebih keras dari bisikan. Jongin merasakannya, bisikan itu tidak pernah lepas dan selalu terngiang.

"Aku salah.." ucapan itu yang selalu lontarkan sedari tadi. Perlahan air mata Jongin turun dan Jongin terisak pelan. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar, satu yang dipikirannya.

Sehun

Sehun

Sehun

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahkan satu persatu isakan terdengar bersahut-sahutan dimalam yang sunyi ini. Perasaan bersalah Jongin sangat mendominasi, ia menyayangi Sehun tapi bukan mencintai Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan? Entahlah, dia hanya suka berdekatan dengan Luhan hingga tanpa sadar jatuh kedalam terlalu jauh dan menyakiti seseorang yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk disakiti.

'Aku jahat..'

Jongin mengatai dirinya sendiri. Semuanya tidak berujung memang, Jongin tidak bisa melupakan semuanya. Tatapan Sehun selalu terbayang, bukan tatapan yang Sehun biasa berikan padanya lembut dan berbinar. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar, dirinya tidak ingin mengganggu Taehyung –adik kecilnya- yang memang tidak pernah mau tidur sendiri itu.

"Noona kenapa menangis?" ujar Taehyung dengan memandang noona-nya cemas.

"Noona tidak menangis Tae, Taetae tidur lagi ya? Noona ingin ke kamar mandi dulu." Jongin menidurkan Taehyung dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Taehyung memandang bingung. Walaupun umur Taehyung baru menginjak tujuh tahun tapi jangan remehkan seorang Kim Taehyung ini. Jenius. Itulah Taehyung. Jadi jangan tanyakan Taehyung seberapa mengertinya Taehyung kepada Jongin, noona-nya.

.

.

Pagi terasa cepat. Jongin membuka matanya berat, seseorang mengguncang kecil bahunya. Dengan berat hati Jongin membuka matanya dan tersenyum mendapati adikmanisnya berdiri di sampingnya dengan menggoncang lengan Jongin.

Taehyung tersenyum cerah melihat Jongin terbangun. "Ayo noona kita sarapan." Taehyung menarik kecil tangan Jongin.

"Baiklah anak manis." Jongin mulai menggoda Taehyung.

"Noona! Jangan panggil aku manis! Aku ini TAMPAN" Taehyung selalu menyangkal jika dirinya manis, dia merasa tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Mereka pasti akan mengatakan Taehyung manis atau imut dengan mencubit kedua pipi tembem Taehyung.

"Tapi kau sungguh manis dan imut. Aigoo, bagaimana kau memakai baju noona waktu kecil? Kau tahu pasti nanti kau terlihat sangat cantik." Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak mau! Noona menyebalkan. Eomaaaaaaa.." Taehyung lari dengan cepat. Menghindari Jongin yang sepertinya hendak mencari baju di almarinya.

Jongin terkekeh. Menyenangkan memang menggoda Taehyung dipagi hari. Yeah, itulah kegiatan rutin Jongin dipagi hari.

Jongin melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Hah, ini baru pukul tujuh pagi. Baiklah, sebaiknya Jongin turun sarapan kebawah dari pada mendengar suara eommanya yang dahsyat memanggilnya.

.

.

TBC

Adakah yang minat? Review okey?

.

.


End file.
